


《all昀的小r合集》之梦昀·The Sacrifice Of God#1 by：小千代_

by NCT_Zen97_0701



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT_Zen97_0701/pseuds/NCT_Zen97_0701
Summary: 没有简介 对 就是这样
Relationships: 朴志晟/董思成, 李帝努/董思成, 罗渽民/董思成, 钟辰乐/董思成, 黄仁俊/董思成
Kudos: 11





	《all昀的小r合集》之梦昀·The Sacrifice Of God#1 by：小千代_

《all昀的小r合集》之  
梦昀·The Sacrifice Of God#1

昀昀2002年、身高173设定，in NCT DREAM。  
*大家都已经向昀昀表白，昀昀也答应了。多攻文。  
本篇主JENO。  
——————————————————  
“All bring gifts for the stern god.”  
——————————————————  
周末，难得的周末，wuli NCT DREAM，有一天休息的时间。  
罗渽民和李帝努各回各家了，朴志晟出去逛gaigai，钟辰乐和黄仁俊在家。  
你问董思成？  
啊，此时此刻，他一般都在屋里写歌呢。  
“哥，你吃水果吗？”董思成摇了摇手中的苹果，轻轻问。  
屋里的都是中国人，也就说中文了。  
钟辰乐在自己屋看书练歌，由于隔音好，大家都不说什么，也就任他去了。  
黄仁俊走过来，抱住董思成盈盈一握的腰，把下巴放在他肩膀上：“昀昀，我不想吃水果……”  
“那哥想吃什么？”董思成转过身来，狐狸眼中水光流转。  
黄仁俊在他唇上偷了个香：“宝贝，我想吃你……”  
“仁俊哥又在骗未成年做坏事了。”钟辰乐从楼上下来，轻轻说。  
“你也想的吧？”黄仁俊挑衅般地说，“上次你可没尝到。”  
“不如……”钟辰乐眼珠骨碌碌转，“我们把志晟他们叫回来吧。”

——  
钟辰乐抱着董思成的细腰：“宝贝，你是不是瘦了……”  
一边说，还一边轻吻着董思成的耳垂，手也不安分的伸到他的衬衣里。  
黄仁俊呢？↓  
“罗渽民……对……赶紧的！”  
“志晟……对对对，快点！”  
“Jeno……快点！不然被钟辰乐那小子吃没了！”  
董思成被钟辰乐的恶意使坏磨得发出了几声甜腻的呻吟，张口也是虚弱的气音：“辰…辰乐哥…啊~辰乐哥…别…别弄我了…啊~……”  
钟辰乐只感觉自己的下身在逐渐挺立起来。  
好在，乐俊两个人忍耐力都不差，硬是忍着欲望，等到了其余人回来。  
罗渽民带着朴志晟他们推开门的时候，看到董思成衣衫半解，从衬衫解开的缝中可以看到雪白的肌肤和纹理分明的腹肌。一双细白的手，正在撸动着那根精巧可人的阴茎，面色潮红，嘴里吐出悠长绵软的呻吟。  
这香艳的画面使他们迅速勃起。  
李帝努最后进来，关上门。他迫不及待，想迅速扑上董思成的身体，去吻他，要他，操他，霸占他，弄疼他，像只小兽一般狠狠的标记他。  
黄仁俊见他们进来，一挑眉：“回来了？我上次做过了。按年龄来的话……该Jeno了吧？”  
Jeno嗓音生涩沙哑：“是的。”  
“那你上吧！”黄仁俊说。“轻一点，别一上去就给操晕了。”钟辰乐嘱咐道。  
平时NCT DREAM都是以清纯面貌示人的。  
除了他们自己（和我！），没人知道他们暗地里有多骚，多淫荡，多想抱着最小的弟弟操，操晕他，和他一起飞去极乐净土。  
李帝努颤抖着，动作轻柔，像是在对待给予上帝的祭品一般。  
就连扩张都是温柔的，除了快感带来的呻吟，什么都没有在董思成身上发生。  
随着第三根手指再进入留下的水声，空气很安静，什么声音都没有，像是一场庄严的盛典，只有唱诗班一遍又一遍吟诵的圣经。  
朴志晟似乎是感同身受了。  
他的母亲也曾是天主教徒。从小，他也参加过一些祷告会。他缓缓的吟诵出声：  
“My dear boy...”  
“May god forgive us...”  
“May god be with you...”  
李帝努托着要爆炸的阴茎缓缓进入。仅仅是刚进入一个头，穴道那温热紧致的质感就让他为之一抖。  
董思成修长细白的腿缠上了李帝努精瘦的腰，手绕上了他的脖子。示意着：  
Jeno哥哥，我准备好了，你进来吧。  
可是李帝努似乎并不着急，他用阴茎头部在董思成穴口打转，小孩的心痒痒的不行，连荤话都舍得说出口：“Jeno哥哥，进来操昀昀吧，把昀昀操哭……”  
李帝努一听这话，还顾得上什么挑逗不挑逗的，直接一发狠操了进去，整根没入董思成的后穴。粗长的阴茎一顶便顶到了头，顶到了那块凸起的嫩肉，开始逐渐用力。  
董思成的呻吟很好听，带着未成年的奶味，让李帝努宝贝得紧。  
一下一下的撞击那块凸起的嫩肉，囊袋打在臀部上，“啪啪啪”的肉体碰撞声格外淫荡动听，在董思成雪白的臀上打出了红红的印子。  
朴志晟的祷告还在进行  
“God, forgive us, we have sinned.”  
李帝努耐性很好，足足操干了董思成一个小时才射。精液又稠又浓还带着年轻身体的滚烫，射了董思成满满一肚子。  
李帝努在董思成耳边轻轻说：  
“Baby, you are my god...”

未完待续。


End file.
